


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by wheninriverdale



Series: Love Without Reason [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Passionate love making, bughead - Freeform, bughead fanfiction, dancing with our hands tied, dangerous jughead, not much plot but sex and agony, promise its worth the read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: Betty held onto Jughead, knowing they'd love again one day. She'd make sure of it.





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

The sheets underneath Betty’s back stuck to her skin, the cotton damp from their secret rendezvous. Jughead’s hands were strung in her hair, kissing her until she could no longer breathe. His slick, bare chest pressed against her own as he made love to her one last time.

Betty remembered the first time she’d laid eyes on him. She jumped in the troubled waters head first, undoubtedly knowing the rumors would spread once word of their love affair became public. But between the two of them there was no hesitation or remorse – they loved passionately without reason, knowing one day their actions would blow up in their faces.

Her nails left pale, crescent shaped scars on his skin. Her lips tattooed intimate whispers of love into his lungs when they kissed. He was the only one able to make her feel the way that she did.

Jughead knew every inch of Betty’s body like the back of his hand. He knew his way around the valleys of her hips and the dip between her breasts. He knew that if he kissed her just right beneath her ear that she’d melt into an ocean for him to dive willingly into, getting lost in her vibrant waves of color. Her eyes were sea green and her hair was golden like the sand on the shore. Her lips were permanently pink like a deep sunset from the rough movement of them against his skin. Betty was a mess of turbulent waves and he wanted nothing more than to be swept away by her body and the sound of her voice moaning out his name in the middle of the night.

Together their bodies danced to a rhythm they grew to know and love. His hips pressed against her hips, her legs curled around his waist as he moved with her. Jughead’s lips caught her shoulder, her neck and the peak of her breasts. His tongue lavished the taste of sweat on Betty’s skin as he sucked, bit and nibbled every inch of her body that his mouth could reach, leaving a trail of white hot flame in his wake.

Betty cried with every thrust, scraping her hands up his back and finding purchase on his shoulders. She smothered his lips in a searing kiss to silence his screams, swallowing every breath he took and bringing life into her own lungs. Gravity weighed down, pushing Jughead deeper inside her and she begged him to never stop, wishing and praying they could stay in this moment forever.

Their movements were so routine that there were permanent grooves in the mattress of their bodies intertwined in one another. Jughead’s bed told a story of a love so intimate and divine that they thought they’d be safe together in each other’s arms forever, until their demons caught up to them like a shattering earthquake.

Jughead moaned, pulling his lips from Betty’s and peppering kisses up and down her jawline. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. He continued the mantra as if they were the only words he knew to say – and in that moment they were the only words he believed in.

Betty clung to his every word, his every breath, unsure of how much more time they had together to waste away. She never dreamed she’d fall in love with a criminal, but if being with Jughead was wrong she didn’t want to be right.

When they heard the sirens in the distance she began to tremble. She clung to Jughead like lint on a sweater, refusing to be free of his clutch. “No. no. no.” She cried. His thrusts slowed until they stopped altogether. When he pulled out Betty felt empty and incomplete. Opening her eyes she stared into Jughead’s icy blue gaze as her tears fell faster. “They can’t take you away from me.” She pleaded breathlessly.

The window betrayed the threat of the red and blue lights that shined outside. Footfalls out in the hall echoed in the back of Betty’s mind like thunder in a lightning storm. Hurriedly they dressed back in their clothes, rushing against time as they heard the police officers bang down every door on the ground floor.

Jughead forced Betty into the closet, kissing her senseless before helping her up into the small attic above. Once she was safe and out of harm’s way he stood in the middle of the room at the edge of the bed with his hands crooked behind his head, waiting.

It didn’t take long for them to kick the door down, shouting at him not to move and informing him of his right to remain silent and all that other bullshit. The metal cuffs were ice on his skin and the weight of the world swallowed him up in an avalanche of guilt and regret.

Hands behind his back and neck tucked in, Jughead was thrown from the room and out into the hall. Neighbors stood peering from doorways as they watched him go. He refused to let himself fall apart until he was alone in the back of the car, dreaming of just minutes earlier when he was wrapped up in Betty and not cuffed up in steel.

Up in the attic Betty wept. She tried her best to keep quiet, laying on the dusty wooden floor in the fetal position. Her body ached, her head pounded and her shoulders shook violently with her sobs. The back of her throat burned and snot seeped from her nose as she cried. They were taking Jughead away and there was nothing she could but hide, just a useless girl with a pretty face and hankering for boys with a dangerous past. The shrieking of the sirens slowly faded away into nothing until all she could hear was the rumble of her heart and blubbering of her misery.

She began to wonder if she’d ever see Jughead again but decided in her state it was best not to think about the ifs or the when. In her heart something sparked and she knew he’d come back to her through hell or high water. And she would be there with open arms, waiting for the day to come when they could dance again.


End file.
